


Easy peasy lemon squeezy

by Sheeple02



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeple02/pseuds/Sheeple02
Summary: Two times in the week a boy brings lemons and without any words, just glances, you develop a crush on him
Relationships: Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Easy peasy lemon squeezy

Summers. The time of school breaks, backyard parties, swimming, bright coloured fashion and fun. 

Also, the time of mosquito’s, sweating when you only grab a glass of water, loud playing children, and temperatures too high to function.

You’ve had a hatred for the summer. The sticky weather, sweat pouring out of your skin like a waterfall, and the stupid short shirts, skirts, and shorts.

Also bugs. Bugs creep out from their holes and fly around. Don’t forget the wasps and bees, nasty stingers. 

Since moving to Australia for the months May until August is not an option, you try to cope with the tropical temperatures.

So when your mother told you that she has found you a job at Mina’s milkshake and ice cream bar, you gladly applied. Only the air-con and unlimited supply ice cream can make the summer a bit more tolerable.

One of the main features of Mina’s is the homemade lemon ice cream and the cute guy that brings a new crate of lemons daily of their fruit plantation just outside the city. You gave him the name Lemon Boy.

He comes every Tuesday and Friday at exactly three pm with a lollypop in his mouth. By the time he’s done with storing away the lemons, he asks for a new lollypop ─ always a lemon flavoured one ─ and then cycles away on his bike. 

He never says a lot. The most you’ve got out of him was when he asked if you were okay because you hit your head on the underside of the counter when he came into the shop, the chiming of the bell scaring you. 

Tuesday is a particularly slow day. Everybody has their full day of work and business goes slow until lunch. After lunch, people come and go but there are enough times that you’re alone in the shop. 

The only okay thing that happens is Lemon Boy with his shy smile. But he’s late today. It’s already three fifteen and no sight of Lemon Boy. 

Just when you wanted to give up hope, he comes stumbling into the shop, making some of the lemons fall out of the crate. 

You rush to his help and collect the fallen citruses and give it back to him. He gives you a shy smile. 

“Are… are you okay?”, you question him as you brush some dust off one of the lemons. 

Lemon Boy looks at you weirdly as you place an arm full of lemons on the counter. He cocks his head with his eyebrows knotted together. He looks kinda cute like that.

“I’m (Y/n)”, you introduce yourself after gathering as much courage as you can to finally open your mouth after a couple of minutes of silent staring and blinking.

“Jisung…”, he answers as he takes your outstretched hand to shake. His hands are almost twice the size of your own and surprisingly soft. 

So Lemon Boy does have a name. 

“Well… I’ll be going now.” He turns abruptly around but you call out his name, the unfamiliar name feeling weird on your tongue.

You rush towards the counter and grab a lemon flavoured lollypop. “Here you go, you almost forgot”, you smile as he grabs it dubiously, the tops of his fingers slightly touching yours for just a second.

“See you… see you on Friday.” 

Before you can answer him back, Lemon Boy already rushed out the door and jumps on his bike, not knowing how fast he has to get away. Only the ringing of the bell is the thing he leaves behind.

Fridays are always busy. Maybe it’s the happiness of finally being done with work or just the thought of having weekend makes people happier and willing to stay a little longer outside, enjoying the warm rays of sunshine on the terrace outside Mina’s. 

Most teens that have summer break prefer to stay inside and lounge in the soft yellow coloured leather booths where the ac cools them down from the hot temperatures from outside.

A group of five friends are sitting in one of the booths, all boys. You’ve seen them around this part of town and at school, roaming the halls and making a lot of noise. Today is just like those times.

At three o’clock comes Lemon Boy, now known as Jisung, in with a new crate of fresh lemons and you smile at him. 

The yells of the group of rowdy boys quiet down as they see Jisung coming in. 

“How are you?”, he asks, ignoring the looks he gets from the group, his sudden voice scaring you into dropping a lemon. 

“Oh, me?” You point at yourself questionable and he nods, walking over toward you and picking up the lemon before handing it to you. 

His fingers graze again over your own and your face heats up, taking a step back. 

“Ah-ah… well, you know, it’s been busy since it’s summer. But you probably already know that, since you come in every week.” 

You start to ramble while scratching the back of your neck. Jisung reaches out and pushes a strand of hair behind your ear, his own face now heating up too.

“Dude, stop flirting with the lemon girl”, calls one of the guys in the booth and Jisung groans. 

“Hyung!”, he hisses while he turns around with wide eyes. 

You look at the group of boys and then at Jisung, they know each other? 

“I am sorry about my friends, they don’t know what boundaries are.”

“Ask her out dude”, yells another one and the group laughs.

If it wasn’t even possible, both of Jisung and your cheeks get more red.

“Ah well… my friends and I are planning to go to the beach and having a bonfire tonight. Do you wanna… come?”

You look up at him, searching for any indication that he’s joking. But there is no.

Without thinking about it a second time, you nod with a bright smile. “I would love to.”

He squeals out a high pitched ‘great’ and turns around, almost running against the glass doors. “I’ll- I’ll pick you up at nine, here, okay?”

You nod, playing with your hands. “See you tonight.”

With a bright smile and a small wave, he’s off to who knows where on his bike as you turn towards his friends, who all are smirking at you. 

“So… see you guys tonight?”


End file.
